


Heart Throbs

by TheUniqueMolly



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueMolly/pseuds/TheUniqueMolly
Summary: Jay believes he is Auradon’s biggest Heart Throb. How can he not be? He has every girl and guy weak at the knees. Evie strongly disagrees with him so they start a competition much to Mal’s and Carlos’ annoyance.
Relationships: Evie/Jay (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago before the third movie had been released and have only just finished it.

An overpowering smell of bacon and pancakes invaded the cafeteria, on a slightly dreary Monday morning. Well, as dreary as anything could be in Auradon. The room was hushed despite there being several groups of kids all slumped on their tables, the occasional grunt leaving their mouths every so often.

Jay and Carlos sat at their usual table, one that was closest to the queue so they could get their breakfast and eat it as quickly as possible. They began messily stuffing their faces, bits of their food covering the table. They may live in Auradon now but their Isle eating habits still remained.

“Jay.” Carlos said, nudging the muscled boy and subtly gesturing to the group of girls that were looking at him. He looked up from his food long enough to give the girls his signature smile causing them to titter and turn away, talking excitedly.

It wasn’t long before a grumpy faced Mal, who definitely was not a morning person, and a slightly cheerier Evie strutted in, wafting the hypnotising aroma of apple blossom around. All heads turned to watch Evie’s every step as she entered in yet another amazingly gorgeous Four Hearts original dress. As soon as she sat down all heads snapped back as though it had never happened.

“So what’s good today?” Mal asked, looking at the boys’ half devoured plates.

“Me, but that’s not just today.” Jay responded and Mal rolled her eyes. “Just ask them girls over there, they can’t stop looking at me.”

“I don’t think it’s you they’re looking at.” Evie looked over to the girls and gave them a flirty wave, causing them to giggle and blush.

“Come on, I’m easily the biggest heart throb in Auradon.”

“As if Jay.” Evie scoffed.

“What? You think the biggest heart throb is you Princess?”

“Oh I know it is. I’m hotter, smarter and everything I say is smoother and sweeter than honey. I could get anyone I wanted and you know it, I am the Fairest of them All after all.”

“She has a point.” Mal said.

“Come on, we all know that with these muscles and my charm, the only thing I steal nowadays is hearts.”

“Willing to put that to the test?” Evie said, one eyebrow raised mischievously.

“How?” Evie looked around the room until she clapped eyes on her prey.

“The twins.” The Princess signalled to a brother and sister that had just walked in. They were the children of Tarzan and Jane. Jake was just like his dad, long brown hair, dark brooding eyes and fairly big muscles. He was the ultimate jock, played every sport and was good at it. Excellent in fact. Taylor, his sister, was just as athletic though decided to direct her energy more towards art and biology. She looked very similar to her brother but bared her mother’s lighter hair and big blue eyes. They were fairly new to the school, so they mainly knew people by reputation more than anything else.

“Pick one and get a date. Shouldn’t be too hard if you’re Auradon’s biggest heart throb right?” Evie teased and there was a flash of determination in Jay’s eyes. He looked between the two before a smile settled on his face. He stood up from his chair, straightening himself out before he walked over to the siblings. But before he even got close, Taylor had already spotted Evie and was making her way over to her. Evie, who had watched the momentary miffed look that crossed Jay’s face, smirked as Tarzan’s daughter came over. 

“Hey Evie.” Taylor said, her accent somewhere between posh English and American.

“Hi Taylor.” Evie greeted, turning to face her. “Sit down.” The girl sat on the conveniently empty chair that was next to her.

“Tough class the other day.” Evie and Taylor were both in Advanced Biology together and both excelled in it. And given Taylor’s background and who her parents were, everyone knew that Taylor didn’t find any of her Science classes tough at all.

“Well,” Evie made a point of uncrossing and recrossing her legs. “If you’re having trouble in class, maybe I could teach you a few things.” Her voice had now dropped an octave and she casually traced her finger over the back of Taylor’s hand as she spoke. “How does tonight sound?”

“Sounds good.” Taylor tried to keep her cool, but you could quite clearly see the blush rushing to her cheeks.

“Taylor, come on!” Jake shouted, blush evident in his cheeks as well.

“Uh, I’ve got to go.” Taylor said, nearly tripping over her chair as she made an abrupt exit.

“See you later.” Evie said, sending a wink her way.

“Yeah… see ya.”

“Wow, 57 seconds. I think that’s a new record.” Carlos said. Evie flicked her hair as she turned back towards her friends.

“And I’m just warming up.” Evie said and Mal involuntarily rolled her eyes.

“I take it you want me out of the room tonight?” Mal asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

“No of course not. Why would I mind being kicked out of my own room so you can entertain some girl?” The purple haired girl said sarcastically. Before Evie could answer, Jay came strolling casually over to the table.

“Going out for pizza tonight. Don’t wait up.” He said smugly. “So can we just agree now that I’m Auradon’s biggest heart throb?”

“No, because it’s not true. You had to go over to your date, my date came to me. I win, I’m Auradon’s biggest heart throb.”

“That’s no fair, everyone knows that Taylor has been crushing on you for weeks. You totally set that up so you’d win.”

“I would have won anyway. How about a new challenge?” Evie asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table.

“I’m listening.” Jay said, mirroring her position.

“We’ll decide who’s the biggest heart throb by how many dates they can get.”

“Alright, I’m in. But how will we know? I go on so many dates already that I can’t keep track.” Evie thought for a moment before looking across the table at her other two friends.

“Carlos and Mal will be the mediators and keep count for us, make sure the game is fair.”

“Mal? Be fair?” Jay said skeptically.

“Well Carlos will be fair and supervise Mal.” Evie stated.

“Why are we getting dragged into this?” Mal whined.

“Yeah why can’t you two fight for who’s got the biggest ego on your own?” Carlos said.

“Because like I said it probably wouldn’t be very fair.”

“And besides after these two weeks, Evie will admit I’m Auradon’s Biggest Heart Throb when I win and then we’ll drop the matter.” Carlos and Mal looked at each other, having some sort of silent conversation. Mal made a noise in the back of her throat before answering.

“Fine, meet us in the boys room at the end of the day.”

*

The end of the day eventually rolled around after hours of boring classes with drawling teachers. Even Evie, who was top of all of her classes, zoned out.

They all made their way to the boys’ dorm room, the light down there dimmer than that in the girls’ room. Half of the room, Carlos’ side, was all neat and tidy everything in a precise place. The other half, Jay’s side, had all of his clothes on the floor and barely enough room to make it to the bed.

“You know having a messy room is a major turnoff.” Evie said.

“Then I’ll just tell whoever I’m bringing back, that that’s Carlos’ side.” Jay shrugged.

“Oh right. Because Carlos is bound to have all _your_ clothes surrounding his bed.” Evie rolled her eyes.

“Guys.” Mal said, loud enough to catch their attention. They both turned to see Mal and Carlos stood in front of a big whiteboard, that they must have nicked from a classroom. On one side ‘Jay’ was written in red and on the other side was ‘Evie ‘ in blue.

“Ok, so not that either of us agree with this, but got roped into it anyway.” Mal said grudgingly. “Here’s how the competition works. Each person will spend the next two weeks trying to get as many dates as they can, and there’s a point system. Whoever gets the most points wins.”

“Yeah, so it’s one point for a date, two points for a kiss, three points if it’s a full make-out session, four if it goes any further and five if it’s all the way. You can win a total of fifteen points per person.”

“Me and Carlos will be keeping track and writing them down on the board behind us.”

“Rules?”

“You’re allowed to sleep and have dates with the same person as the other. However you are not allowed to sabotage the other person’s chances of a date. And you do not get points for dating the same person twice.”

“Competition will start tomorrow morning and finish at night in two Mondays time.”

“Got it, you’re going down.” Evie said, a stern look of determination in her eyes.

“Yeah on everyone because I’m going to win this thing.”

“You’re vile.”

“You’re just as bad princess.”

“Am not!”

“Ugh, this is going to be a long two weeks.” Carlos grumbled.

“Agreed.” Mal said.


	2. So It Begins

As soon as dawn broke on day one, Jay and Evie were in full flirt mode. Evie had gotten up even earlier than usual to start her beauty regime. She made her eyelashes longer, her lips darker and her dresses and skirts shorter. She sprayed herself with the sweetest perfume and curled her hair so it sat just right. She must have checked her mirror ten times more than she usually does.

Jay had also gotten up early, conditioning and brushing his hair. He wore sleeveless shirts to make his muscles look bigger, put lip balm on to make his lips look softer and smothered himself in aftershave to make him smell irresistible. He too must have checked himself in the mirror a hundred times before he left.

It was another warm sunny day so at lunch everyone was sitting on picnic tables or under trees. The fresh smell of the grass surrounded them, birds sung above them and the warmth of sun soaked their skin.

Jay was casually strolling down the path with his letterman jacket slung over his shoulder when he spotted a girl sitting under a trees, her dark brown almost black eyes glittering as she glanced at him over the top of her book. He looked in the direction he was walking seeing his friends sitting on a patch of grass before looking back to the girl. She had curly black hair that was tied up into a bun, a few loose strands curling around her ears. Her skin looked soft and smooth, darker than Jay’s but lighter that Uma’s.

Jay smiled, running a hand through his hair before confidently sitting next to her, the girl watching with curious eyes.

“So are you coming to the game later? I’ll score a goal in honour of how utterly beautiful you are.” The girl raised her eyebrows.

“Would love to but I have to study.”

“Come on, what will it take to tear you away from this book? Dinner?”

“Alright pretty boy, I’ll go with you if you can tell me my name.” She gave him a challenging look.

“Your name is Nadia, you’re Princess Tiana’s and Prince Naveen’s daughter. Your forte is cooking and playing jazz.”

“Ok, you’ve done your research, I’m slightly impressed.”

“I make a point of finding out about the finer things in life like yourself.”

“You are such a smooth talker.” She playfully hit his arm.

“So dinner? After the game?”

“Fine, but I’m cooking. There is no food in the world that compares to my grandpapa’s gumbo.”

“Great, I’ll meet you at the bottom of the bleachers. I’ll be the handsome one with the trophy. Maybe we’ll find a good way to celebrate.” He winked before getting up.

“Bye Jay.”

With a big smug smile on his face Jay eventually joined his friends. Mal, Carlos, Uma, Harry and Lonnie were sat in a misshapen circle on the grass, all sporting sunglasses.

“I’m so going to win this.” Jay said plopping himself between Mal and Carlos.

“I don’t think so Jay. Evie’s good. Really good.” Uma said, popping a grape into her mouth. Everyone just gawped at her. “What?”

“You and Evie?”

“Hey you wait until she flirts with you, you’ll have trouble saying no.”

“I wouldn’t say no to Evie.” Harry admitted.

“Yeah me neither.”

“She’s hot.”

“Yeah but I bet if I flirted with you, you’d have trouble saying no.”

“Yeah alright Jay.” Uma laughed. Jay shifted himself so he was a little closer to Uma, putting on his charming smile.

“Hey want to go out later? I’ll take you somewhere that’s as pretty as you.”

“Can’t I’m already going out with Evie. We’re going somewhere that’s as beautiful as her, though I’m not quite sure if anywhere compares.” Jay just looked a her like she she’d just slapped him but quickly shook it off.

“What about after, when she can’t satisfy your needs?”

“From what I hear, Evie doesn’t have that trouble. Look Jay, you just don’t do it for me.” Jay huffed and stormed away from the circle.

As soon as he was out of sight, everyone burst out laughing.

“Thanks guys. I don’t think I could have gone these two weeks without messing with him.” Mal said.

“Isn’t that against the rules?” Lonnie asked.

“Nope. The rules state that they can’t sabotage each other’s chances of getting a date. It never said I couldn’t do it.”

“Ah the Mistress of Evils daughter strikes again.” Uma smirked.

“So you want Evie to win?”

“I just want this to be over but I do kind of want Jay to lose so he’ll stop being so smug.”

“So that means that Evie has to win.”

“Not necessarily.”

“Will that have thrown Jay off?” Harry asked.

“Doubt it. Jay is in it to win. We have a Tourney game this afternoon, our rival team will arrive in ten minutes which means Jay has just gone ton flirt with their cheerleaders.” Carlos explained.

“Where’s Evie?”

“Flirting with our cheerleaders. She’s probably turning Jane and Audrey into putty as we speak.”

*

Carlos and Mal had had enough by day three. Standing in the boys’ room in front of a bickering Jay and Evie, the pair wanted nothing more than to bang their heads together.

“There is no way that she kissed you and not me! I don’t believe that!” Jay exclaimed.

“You don’t have to believe it sweetheart, it happened. And it was so good.” Evie sassed.

“You’re lying.”

“Am not.” Mal rolled her eyes. When did she agree to babysit a couple of six year olds?

Pulling something out from her draw, Mal approached them.

“Open.” She commanded, popping a sweet into both of their mouths.

“Mmmm cherry.” Jay said as he chewed.

“Uh, what was that?” Evie asked.

“A truth gummy.” Mal said simply, sitting at the end of Carlos’ bed and looking at her nails.

“What?!” Evie and Jay shouted at the same time.

“Oh relax, I’ve tweaked the recipe so its only temporary _and_ they taste better.”

“How did you make these without Fairy Godmother finding out?”

“That’s not important.”

“And _why_ would you make them?” Jay asked.

“I told her to. You wanted a fair fight. You two are villain kids after all, so you’re very good liars.” Carlos said.


	3. Let’s Talk

The next few days worked like clockwork. They’d have their classes as usual, with notes being passed between tables normally with love hearts dotting the eyes and winky faces drawn at the bottom. That was followed by lunch in which Carlos and Mal would watch as Jay and Evie flirted their way through the students in their year. Then it was back to the notes in classes before heading to the boys’ room to confer on the days events, leaving enough time for the truth gummy to wear off before the pair got ready for whatever the nights activities brought them.

Mal sat on her bed, absentmindedly sketching as Evie pottered about their room putting together another fabulous outfit. Mal found she was doing that a lot, stealing glances at Evie whilst her pencil scratched against the paper. The VKs didn’t hang out much since the competition started but Mal wasn’t quite bored enough to actually do homework.

Mal would sit and quietly watch as Evie flittered around the room, trying on outfits, re-applying her makeup and re-doing her hair, styling it different from earlier in the day. At the end of what Mal could only describe as an ‘Evie Operation’ because everything was so precise that Mal wasn’t even allowed to get off of her bed, Evie would always ask the same question.

“So, how do I look?” And Mal would reply.

“Cute.” Or “Pretty.” Or “Wicked.” Or words to that effect. On one of the days however, when Evie asked Mal simply replied.

“Gorgeous as always.” Though she barely looked up from her sketchbook. Evie frowned at her, if she had detected any sadness in Mal’s tone, she didn’t have time to say anything as there was a knock on the door. Evie looked at the door and then at Mal, a little bit torn. Evie eventually went and opened the door.

“Hi.”

“Hey, you look beautiful.” A gruff voice said.

“Thank you. Um, can I just have five minutes?”

“Yeah of course. Not that you need it, you’re already so gorgeous.” Mal rolled her eyes as Evie closed the door.

“Wow, was that Scarf Guy?” Mal laughed.

“His name is Jonas and he’s actually quite sweet.” Evie walked over to sit on Mal’s bed, placing her hand on her shoulder. “Now are you alright? I don’t have to go out tonight. I can stay here.”

“No, you want to win this competition and you’re already all dressed up. You should go, Scarf guy is waiting.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m fine, go.”

“Ok, I’ll see you later.” Evie leant over and pressed a kiss to Mal’s cheek before swanning off. Mal just stared after her, her hand coming up to touch her cheek, warmth flooding her chest.

She kept out a deep sigh before heading off towards the boys’ room. Mal was in such autopilot mode that she didn’t even realise she’d knocked the door until Carlos answered wearing a dressed down version of his earlier outfit.

“Hey Mal, you alright?” Carlos asked noting her vacant expression.

“Uh yeah. Jay gone out?”

“Of course. Evie?”

“Yeah she’s on a date with Scarf Guy.” Mal scoffed.

“Jonas? Yeah that kind of makes sense.”

“Whatever.”

“Mal are you…”

“Am I what?”

“In the mood to watch a movie?” Mal gave him a quizzical look.

“Yeah sure whatever.”

Mal couldn’t tell you what the movie was about because she was already bored before it was even half way through. She instead had taken to doodling on the whiteboard.

“Mal, can I ask you something?” Carlos asked shyly, pausing the movie.

“Sure.” Mal replied. Her and Carlos never had heart to hearts. He normally reserved them for Evie, who was more compassionate or Jay who was straight forward, but never Mal. Mal didn’t know how to cope with her own feelings let alone take on someone else’s, so for Carlos to want advice from Mal was pretty desperate.

“Does it bother you when you see Evie and Jay date so many people?” Carlos had picked up a dry marker and started fiddling it with it.

“I just think this whole thing is stupid. They’re both good looking, both massive flirts and both adored by everyone. Why can’t they just agree that they’re both Auradon’s biggest heart throbs?” Carlos looked a bit disappointed at her answer.

“No, I meant does it bother you like deep down in your gut. Like it physically hurts every time you see them smiling at someone or flirting with someone or making them laugh. Like you want to be that someone and you don’t want anyone else to go near them, you just want them to give you attention and no one else.”

“Are you talking about both of them, or just Jay?” Mal asked, a knowing look in her eyes. Carlos let out a deep sigh.

“Just Jay… Do you feel it too? With Evie, I mean.” Mal froze, her pen hovering over the red heart she had drawn next to Evie’s name. Carlos flinched slightly, expecting Mal to get mad that he overstepped the mark.

“Yeah but that’s just because she’s my best friend and I miss her.”

“Are you sure? Because your eyes have been flashing green a lot more lately.” Mal capped her pen and turned to face him.

“Maybe its just the sunlight.” She tried to brush it off but her eyes flashed as if to prove Carlos’ point. She closed her eyes and huffed.

“My eyes always give me away.” She gave out a dry laugh.

“So I’m right?” Carlos asked cautiously and Mal opened her eyes.

“Yeah. And it hurts more and more everyday. Trust us to fall in love with the World’s Biggest Flirts.” There was a pause.

“Hey, what happened before you got here? You seemed out of it when I opened the door.”

“She kissed me. Only on the cheek but”

“Well what did you do?” Carlos asked excitedly.

“Nothing. She did it and left, I just kind of froze.” Carlos tilted his head. “Evie is just an affectionate person. It probably didn’t mean anything, just a goodbye kiss.”

“Has she ever kissed you on the cheek before?”

“No.”

“Well then maybe it did mean something.” Carlos shrugged.

“Carlos don’t.”

“Come on, I’ve known you and Evie for years. There has definitely been a shift in the Malviesphere recently.”

“The Malviesphere? Really?”

“Yeah there has been a shift and you know it.”

“Yeah so?”

“So maybe Evie likes you back?” Carlos said as he sat on the end of his bed.

“Yeah that’s why she’s dating half the school.”Mal said sarcastically throwing herself back against the headboard, making Dude, who was asleep on the pillow, jump. “Sorry Dude.” She said giving his head a scratch. Dude just gave her a dirty look and put his head back down.

“She’s only doing it to wind Jay up. It’s her Isle side coming out to play. Or maybe she’s doing it to see if you get jealous.” Carlos raised his eyebrows.

“No she’s not, shut up.”

“How do you know?”

“Because if Evie liked me back it would mean we’d get a happy ending.”

“Right?”

“We may live in Auradon the land of happy endings but villains don’t get happily ever after.”

“Mal, we’re not villains anymore. We’ll get our happy endings.”

“Will we?” Mal looked skeptical.

“Yeah I’ll get with Jay, he’ll become a professional Tourney player and then probably coach here and I’ll design video games. We’ll get married and live in a big house that will have its own Tourney pitch. We’ll have a games room, a VK hangout, a room for Jay’s trophies and a room for Dude. Oh and a 24 hour chef that has a cupboard filled with candy.”

“You two do love your candy.” Mal laughed.

“Obviously Evie will be a very successful fashion designer and you’ll be a professional artist and live in a fairy tale castle, each room decorated by you but will of course have input from Evie. You’ll both have your own design studios and Evie will have fifty closets to keep all of her clothes-“

“Only fifty?”

“Alright, a hundred. And you’ll also have a 24 hour chef that is always fully stocked with strawberries and apples but no poison. When you and Evie get married and have the most extravagant wedding ever, you’ll go on a honeymoon exploring all of Auradon because you don’t think that any one place is good enough for your bride. Afterwards we make it a tradition that we meet up at least once a week and when you have children me and Jay are godparents and the best uncles and on hand babysitters ever. And we’ll all live happily ever after.”

“That’s some imagination you’ve got there, but it won’t happen. Evie will probably end up marrying someone like Jonas, or maybe she’ll actually find a prince she likes.”

“She probably will find a prince and then realise that what she really wants is a dragon.”

“Yeah whatever just put the movie back on.”

“Do you think if Evie and Jonas did get married, we’d all have to wear scarves to the wedding?” Despite herself Mal laughed.

“Only if they’re designed by Evie, there is no way she’s have any fashion phobes at her wedding.” Carlos flipped on his stomach, head resting on his hands as he looked at Mal.

“What’s your favourite thing about Evie?”

“You’re actually worse than the princesses here, do you know that?”

“Yes now come on one thing. You’re crushing on Evie, I’m crushing on Jay, lets talk about it.”

“Talking… about feelings? No thanks.”

“Please.” Carlos pleaded. “I’ve been dying to talk to someone about it but no one would understand. You’re in the same boat, please.” Carlos gave her a puppy dog look, something which usually didn’t work but for whatever reason did today.

“Fine, I like Evie’s…” Mal’s head spun from all the possible answers she could give. There were so many, how could she possibly narrow it down? “I like her voice, its soothing and familiar. Makes me feel at home… And its _so_ sexy.”

“There it is.”

“So I find her sexy? The whole school thinks she’s sexy. So what’s your favourite thing about Jay?”

“His arms.” Carlos said without hesitation.

“That’s so cliché.”

“Is not!”

“You ask any girl what their favourite thing about Jay is and they’d say…” Mal clasped her hands against her chest and put on a brainless doe-eyed expression. “My favourite thing about Jay is his arms, they’re so dreamy and strong.” Carlos burst out laughing, rolling about on his bed.

“Ok, ok, you have a point.” He said struggling to regain his breath. “Hey do you ever do that thing where Evie is talking to you and and you just cant stop staring and then realise you haven’t heard a single word she’s said?”

“Only all the time. Worst is when she comes out of the shower and she hasn’t got any make up on. She’s just naturally stunning.”

“I thought you was going to say when she comes out of the shower because she’s all wet and naked and you’re just thinking about how much you want to bone her.”

“Well yeah, that as well.”

“It’s infuriating isn’t it? So close yet so far, just a drop of the towel away.”

“Sometimes she walks out in just her underwear. Like no bra, Carlos, just a pair of panties.” Mal emphasised. “I swear she’s trying to give me a heart attack.” She ran a hand through her hair.

“Jay dropped his towel once accidentally and didn’t even bother picking it back up. I didn’t know where to look.”

“Did you see anything?”

“Yep.”

“Impressed?”

“Yep.”

“They are far too confident for their own good.”

“Sexy though.” Carlos argued.

“Yep that’s the problem too sexy and too confident.”

“Talking about me again?” Jay said, walking into the room.

“You wish Jay.” Mal rolled her eyes, saving a much stunned Carlos.

“Good night?” Carlos managed to stutter out as Jay shrugged out of his jacket.

“Yeah it was alright. I’ve just seen Evie.” He said kicking off his shoes and flopping down on his bed. “Her and Jonas looked like they were getting on.” Mal clenched and unclenched her jaw.

“Evie gets on with everyone.” She said simply. “Right, I’ll leave you to it. Night boys.”

“Night Mal.”

Mal opened her bedroom door to see Evie sitting in front of her mirror with no make-up on brushing her hair. Mal froze in the doorway just staring.

“Hey.” Evie said catching Mal’s eye in the mirror.

“Hey.” Mal said back.

“Good night?”

“Yeah it was alright. Just spent the night talking with Carlos.”

“Anything interesting?”

“No, he just wanted some advice.”

“And he wanted it from you? Wow, he must be desperate.” Evie joked, studying Mal in the mirror. “You know this is your room and you’re allowed in right?”

“Oh yeah.” Mal shut the door and walked over to her bed, starting to unlace her boots.

“Mal are you alright? You seem out of it.”

“Hmmm, I’m just tired.”

“You know you can tell me if there’s something wrong?” Evie got up and sat on her bed, getting under the covers.

“I know. How was your night?”

“It was nice.”

“So what colour scarf should I wear?”

“Purple of course, or maybe a green that matches your eyes though its very hard to find an exact- wait what for?”

“The wedding.”

“Ha ha, Jonas is not marriage material, nor is he my type. He’s just another point on the scoreboard.” Mal internally cringed at the way she said that, though slightly relieved.

“That’s a shame.”

“Why is that a shame?” Evie asked confused.

“I was really looking forward to having the cake.” Evie laughed and threw a pillow at Mal, which hit her shoulder.

“When I win this competition we’ll get a cake to celebrate, ok?”

“Ok, good night.” Mal shimmied under the covers.

“Good night.” Evie flicked off the light. She just got comfortable when the pillow she had thrown earlier smacked her in the head with a thud, followed by Mal’s laughter sounding through the room.


	4. Uh-Oh

Mal let the fresh air fill her lungs as her and Carlos sat at the top of the bleachers.

“There look. She’s just touched him on the bicep and whispered in his ear about how she recons he could do with some ‘extra lifting’ tonight. He’s trying to keep his cool but he’s getting a bit flustered, so he’s going to give her his number and make a quick exit to the bathrooms where he will cool off.” Mal said, giving a blow by blow account as she watched Evie flirt with yet another person.

“Oh look, there’s Jay.” Carlos said, seeing him standing in front of a nerdy girl. “So he’s just complimented her on her smile causing her to blush. He’s noted the class that she’s taking and pretends he knows what he’s talking about and say something stupid. She’ll laugh and he’ll use the ‘well maybe you could teach me’ line and bam they have a date.”

It was quiet for a minute as both Mal and Carlos watched their crushes, simultaneously letting out a big sigh.

“Is it weird that we’re watching them?” Carlos asked looking at Mal.

“No of course not, we’re just mediating we have to watch them to make sure its fair.”

Jay and Evie both looked up at the same time, faces lighting up the sight of their friends.

“Unusual place for you guys to sit.” Evie said as she elegantly sat next to Mal and Jay smoothly climbed over to sit next to Carlos.

“Is it because you two are both so short that being up here makes you feel tall?” Jay said earning a glare from Mal.

“They’re just pocket sized, its cute.” Evie smiled, causing Mal’s heart to flutter.

“We were just talking about last nights game. That win was pretty spectacular.”

“And boy did I celebrate like a champ.” Carlos’ heart dropped. “Another 15 points on the scoreboard.”

“What and we can’t have conversations anymore that doesn’t go to this stupid competition?!” Mal said bitterly.

“Sorry, you’re right. We do only seem to talk about the competition. I mean all four of us are together for the first time in what feels like forever. We should talk about something else.” Evie said, resting her hand on Mal’s knee. “So what’s going on with you Mal?”

“Well- “ But before she could answer, Evie’s phone went off.

“Oh shoot, I’ve got to run I have a dress fitting.”

“Is that code for another hook up?” Carlos asked.

“No its purely business for now. See ya.” Evie hurriedly vanished from sight.

“I’ve got to go and practice some drills with Chad.”

“Now _that_ I _know_ is code for a hook up.” Mal said.

“Points are points.” Jay shrugged before also running off.

“And we’re back to two again.” Carlos said. Mal placed her hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll be fine. Competition ends soon and hopefully when which ever one is announced the winner, it’ll all end and we’ll go back to normal.”

“Mal, what if their friendship gets destroyed by this competition?”

“It won’t. But don’t worry if it does I’ve got a back up plan.” Mal raised her eyebrow mischievously.

“Oh no, I don’t think I like that look.” Carlos said nervously.

“You love it.”

*

Jay was walking back from tourney practice when he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of Evie was a boy with hair as black as raven, lips as red as blood and skin as white as snow. Shane, Snow White’s son was smirking as he flirted with Evie. Jay gritted his teeth, clenching his fists and before he knew it he was charging over to the pair. A swift punch to the face knocked Shane backwards he lunged for Jay, a punch ripping into his side, a sharp pain winding him. Jay was knocked to the floor, one blow busting his lip. Jay turned the boy over so he was on top, Shane’s shoulders slamming against the ground. Fists smashed into Shane’s face again and again until the boy could no longer move, drenched in his own blood.

“Jay! Leave him!” Evie shouted, pulling him off the blood soaked boy.

Evie pushed a very pent up Jay into his room, locking the door so he couldn’t escape and restart the fight.

“Jay, what the hell was that?” Jay swiped the palm of his hand across his mouth.

“You need to stay away from him!” He sneered pointing towards the door.

“Why? So I don’t win? You actually want to win so badly that you’re fighting my potential dates?”

“You’re welcome Princess.” Jay said sarcastically, bowing in mock, letting out a hissing sound as he stood back up.

“Come here let me see.” She beckoned him closer. He lifted his arms and she pulled off the blood stained T-shirt. She winced as she saw the deep purple almost black bruise that covered his left side, a gash torn through it.

“Asshole had a ring on.” Jay explained. Evie found another bruise just under his collar bone and a cut on a very swollen lip. His knuckles were skinned and bruised. Evie disappeared and returned in seconds with a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. She set to work gently cleaning his wounds but he still hissed.

“Sorry.” She apologised. Jay couldn’t help but notice, with a very smug smile, how Evie’s eyes were tracing every defining line of his muscles.

“Having fun there?” He teased. Her eyes met his and she dropped the wash cloth in the bowl before discarding it on Carlos’ desk.

“Stop it. You just wanted to play the big hero so I’d have to repay you.”

“Come on Evie, I know all of your moves, I’ve seen you flirt a hundred times.”

“Then you’d have no trouble resisting my advances then?” Her leg came up to rest on the bed beside Jay and she casually drew her skirt up to reveal the smooth skin of her thigh. She could see Jay visibly gulp.

“I never said that.” His fingers ghosted her thigh as he moved closer. “But you can’t resist me either, you couldn’t get me in here fast enough to take my shirt off.” He moved her hand so it rested on his chest. Evie let out a dry laugh.

“Your moves aren’t that good. I’ve been able to resist all of your attempts at flirting with me before.” Her fingers danced up his chest to rest at the base of his skull. “See you’re just not my type.” She whispered in his ear and he shivered. She pushed herself away from him to grab her bag and he instantly missed the heat.

“I’m everyone’s type.” He turned her back around so she was facing him.

“Not mine.” She said, they were so close that he felt every word on his lips.

“Come on Princess.” His nose started to trail down her neck. She went to step back only to realise that she was trapped against the wall. “I can have you moaning my name in seconds.”

“You’re so full of yourself.”

“So are you Princess, its why we’d be so good together.” He now started to pepper kisses down her neck and her hands pressed against his chest. To push him away or ground herself she wasn’t quite sure.

“Sounds more like a disaster to me.” Jay pulled away from her neck to look into her red-brown eyes, hands resting on her hips.

“We’re from the Isle, we’re all about disaster.” His eyes flicked down to her lips. “Lets see how much Isle you have left in you Princess.” Evie closed the gap, fingers threading through his hair. The animal in Jay was released and he lifted her up, long legs wrapping around his waist.

The kiss turned feverish hands desperately grabbing at anything they could. Jay started to make his way down to her chest, hands grabbing a fistful of her shirt.

“Don’t you dare.” Evie said breathlessly, a fierce look in her eye that Jay couldn’t help but find sexy.

“No fun.” He muttered as his fingers grasped the hem to take her shirt off properly, before flinging it across the room. Once it was off Jay carried her across the room towards his bed and to Evie’s surprise laid her down gently giving her reassuring kisses. In return she flipped them over so she was on top straddling him.

This shouldn’t be happening. They were just friends and this definitely crossed the line of friendship. But with the way they were pressed against each other and the way they were touching each other bringing them to heaven and back, they couldn’t care less.

*

Jay laid with his fingers clasped behind his head, Evie laying on his chests both with big smiles on their faces as they replayed what had just happened.

When fevered skin pressed against each other and brushed against the sheets and mattress. When heated breath steamed up windows and glasses. Where fingers curled into sheets and hair only spurring each other on as names mixed with moans filled the corners of the room. Where lips explored blazing skin creating sparks, and touches were delicate and gentle but also hot and passionate sending each other mad, heartbeats racing and senses filled with nothing but each other.

“I don’t know whether that’s going to fix our sexual tension or make it worse.” Evie said.

“If it fixes it we should definitely think about sleeping with Harry as well.”

“Separately or at the same time?” Evie raised her eyebrow.

“Now you’re just being kinky.” Jay chuckled.

“Jay…what’s your problem with Shane?” Evie asked, feeling his body tense beneath her, his smile vanishing.

“I don’t want to tell you. It makes me feel sick just thinking about it.” Evie sat up so she was level with him.

“Jay just tell me.” Evie put a hand on his and he took a deep breath.

“Shane didn’t transfer here out of choice or because his family moved to a bigger castle or whatever. He got kicked out of his old school.”

“Why?”

“Because he-” Jay looked like he was about to be sick. “Shane has a competition of his own. One him and his friend used to play where they’d see who could get the prettiest girl. They’d take them on a date, drug them, rape them and then take pictures as proof.” Evie’s face drained of colour.

“He should be in jail.”

“His parents paid the headteacher off if he didn’t blab about it and ruin their family’s reputation.”

“That’s disgusting! How do you know all of this?”

“He was bragging to me about it. About how much he loved it, about what it felt like, the power he felt. He said that coming here meant he could start again with new prettier girls. He also said he thought I’d understand with being a Villain Kid, but I promise you I will never be like that sick bastard.”

“Of course you’re not, you’ve got a heart of gold. Jay you’re a massive flirt but you treat every girl with respect.”

“I just can’t bear the thought of him doing that to you. I care about you too much.” Evie didn’t say anything, she just left a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“I better go.” Evie said.

“Not down for another round?”

“I don’t think you’d be able to handle it baby.” She winked at him. She got dressed looking unusually scruffy but she figured it was too late for anyone to see her.

“Let me walk you back.”

“No, we’re not doing the walk of shame together.” She said, still searching the floor. She looked up when Jay didn’t say anything. “I’ll be fine, I’ll message you.”

Jay watched as Evie left, letting out a big sigh. As he turned around he chuckled as he spotted something blue on the floor, picking it up and stuffing it in his pocket.


	5. The Morning After

Evie walked through eerily quiet corridors, praying to Zeus that no one was going to see her, especially not Fairy Godmother. She thought she saw someone out the corner of her eye but figured it was just her imagination.

When she got back to her room Mal was asleep, curled up in a little ball. She half expected Mal to be sitting on a spinny chair, turning on the light as soon as Evie stepped inside the room, asking where she’d been at this late hour. She was glad that she didn’t do that because she doesn’t quite know how she’d answer. Too tired to even change into her pyjamas, Evie flopped down face first on her bed.

Before Evie knew it she was lifting her very heavy head to see Mal lacing up her boots.

“Well didn’t you have a busy night last night, you dirty stop out.” Mal smirked. Evie just groaned her head falling back on the pillow. “Come on get your pretty ass up, you need to shower. I never thought I’d say this but Evie you smell disgusting, almost like one of the boys after Tourney practise.”

Evie sat up, clicking her bones into place, her face screwing up.

“Yeah you’re right, I do smell disgusting.”

“I’d be quick about your shower, we have to meet up with the boys soon.”

*

All showered and dressed yet still slightly disheveled, Evie and Mal went down to the boys’ room.

“Hey Princess, I’ll suppose you’ll be be wanting these back.” Jay held out a pair of lacy blue underwear. Evie’s eyes widened, blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Yes.” She said quickly snatching them off of him. “They’re my favourite.” She went to walk off.

“Mine too.” Jay smirked. “Though I must admit they look better off of you.” He squeezed her bum and she turned around to slap his face only to have him grab her wrist. He moved to grasp her hand, kissing her knuckles and winking at her.

“Excuse me, would you like a knife to cut that sexual tension with?” Mal joked, taking a knife out of her boot.

“Don’t be ridiculous, the only tension is because we’re so competitive.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, I saw you doing the walk of shame this morning.”

“But you was asleep this morning when I walked in.”

“Was I?” Mal raised her eyebrow.

“So is this stupid competition over now?” Carlos asked.

“Nope, two weeks isn’t over yet.” Mal and Carlos both groaned.

*

A knock on the door interrupted Evie’s overthinking as she sat at her sewing machine.

“Come in.” She called and Jay came strolling in casually.

“So, Princess.”

“Jay, we’re not having sex again, you’ll have to find someone else.” Evie said without looking at him.

“So, Princess,” Jay started again as he sat down next to her. “What’s the plan for getting with Mal?”

“What?”

“Well we can sit here and pretend this competition was an excuse to sleep together or we can come up with a plan.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Well your plan wasn’t to sleep with me, your plan was to make Mal jealous.”

“And take you down a peg.” Evie took her foot off the pedal.

“We slept together because of the sexual tension. Me and you that was inevitable but you and Mal are endgame.”

“I just don’t know how to ask her. What if she rejects me?”

“You are Evie Grimhilde, you’re always asking people out. Why are you so worried?”

“Because the other people don’t matter.” Jay smiled. “But if you think you can come in here and mess with my head to win this competition you’re wrong. I’m in this to win.”

*

Mal sat by the trees soaking up the sun as she sketched in her book. Evie played with her rings frozen to the spot.

“How long have you been standing there?” Jay’s smug voice said.

“Long enough.”

“Come on, it’s just Mal. You can do this, stop stressing.”

“Ok,” Evie went to take a step and Mal looked up causing Evie’s chest to squeeze. Mal’s green eyes shone in the sunlight, seeming to glow as if holding their own light.

“Go on, go get your girl.” Jay encouraged. Evie took a deep breath and walked over to Mal.

“I’ve gone on so many dates this week that I’m running out of ideas.” Evie cringed inside as she sat down next to Mal.

“Wow, must be hard being you.” Mal said deadpanned, eyes going back to her sketchbook. Evie paused before saying.

“M, if I was to ask you out, where would you want to go? What would your ideal date be?” Evie looked at her nervously but Mal didn’t look up.

“I don’t know E. I’m not really a dating expert. Why don’t you ask Carlos?”

“Because I don’t want to ask Carlos, I want to ask you.” Evie pressed. “Come on what’s your dream date?”

“Nothing too fancy. Maybe a picnic on the beach at night next to a fire. Or just go exploring and find somewhere and just stay there talking.”

“Cool, I’ll come get you around seven.”

“What?”

“For our beach date.” Evie said as if it was obvious.

“No.” Mal said quietly.

“No?” Evie asked, voice shaking.

“I’m not going on a date with you just so you can get more points.” Mal picked up her stuff and shoved it in her bag.

“No Mal that isn’t why I-“ But Mal had already stormed off. Evie let out a big sigh and put her head in her hands. Jay walked over and sat next to her.

“She said no.”

“Ok maybe next time we wait until after the competition and you lose the smooth girl act. Me and you both know that doesn’t work with Mal.”

“You’re right and those words never left my mouth.”

*

“You said no?” Carlos asked Mal.

“Carlos, I wasn’t going to be another point on the scoreboard. And besides she’s literally just been in bed with Jay.”

“And?”

“Does that not bother you?”

“No what does bother me is that you’ve been crushing on Evie very hard and when she finally asks you out you say no. And then you’ve started looking up excuses to justify why, when really you’re just scared that the reality isn’t going to be as good as the fantasy in your head.”

“You’re right.” Mal said ashamed.

“Mal, you can have your happy ending. So why not take it?”

“Fine, but only when competition is over. I need to know that this is legit.”


	6. And The Winner Is....

The sun shone through the clouds on Monday morning, lighting the sleepy faces with a warm glow rousing them from their dreams. Evie had been bouncing on her toes and fiddling with her hair all morning. She waited until Mal was dressed before asking.

“So, how about that beach date?” Evie examined Mal’s face.

“E, I told you. I’m not going on a date with you so you can rack up more points.”

“Of course not, because the competition ended last night. You and Carlos are meeting in an hour so we can find out who won but…” Evie grabbed Mal’s hand and pulled her closer. “If you agree to go on a date with me, I’m a winner regardless.”

“You are the biggest sweet talker I’ve ever met do you know that?”

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes.”

“Yay! Mal of the Isle prepare for the best date of your life.”

“You wouldn’t have much competition.”

“I’m telling Ben you said that.”

“Do what you like, I’ll just rig the competition so Jay wins.”

“I don’t care, you just agreed to go on a date with me.” Evie gave Mal a kiss on the cheek before going to get breakfast.

After being frozen to the spot with a massive smile on her face for a while, Mal followed Evie down to the canteen, sitting at their usual table.

“Can you believe that the competition only started two weeks ago?”

“Longest two weeks of my life.” Mal groaned.

“Guys, guys! Jay asked me out! Jay asked me out!” Carlos said excitedly as he rushed over to the table.

“That’s great Carlos! Me and E are going on a date too.”

“See I told you! I told you we’d have our happy endings.” Mal just smiled at the over excited boy in front of them.

“Come on, lets go and see who the winner is.” Mal took her plate of strawberry pancakes and followed Carlos to the boys’ room.

*

“And you’re sure these numbers are right?” Mal said looking over Carlos’ shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“And there was no way there was any rigging?”

“Not unless you rigged it.”

“Not worth my time.”

“Ok, are you ready to tell them?”

“Not quite.” Carlos gave Mal a quizzical look. “How did Jay ask you out?”

“He was really nervous, he kept scratching the back of his neck and was a bit stuttery. And he was like-“ Carlos put on a deep voice. “So Carlos, do you want to go out, you know as more than friends?”

“I bet you squealed like a little girl” Mal smiled.

“You’re not wrong.”

“Aww I’m so happy for you.”

“You too. Right lets go and tell them.

*

“We would like to say before we announce the winner, that we think that you are both amazing and you are both massive heart throbs.” Mal said standing in front of the now blank whiteboard.

“Yeah I think honestly we’re the real winners because we get to date you for real.” Carlos added.

“That’s sweet, but seriously guys who won?” Evie asked.

“Well funny story, when we started this competition a third opponent stepped up and has been secretly competing against you.” Mal said.

“Yes and although it was a very close call it was actually them that won.” Carlos finished.

“Who?!” Jay and Evie asked at the same time.

“Hello mateys.” A familiar voice said behind them. Jay and Evie both turned around to see none other than Harry Hook standing there with a smug look on his face.

“Sorry to rain on your parade but it would appear as though I am Auradon’s Biggest Heart Throb. Jay, it looks as if you really have lost your touch. But Princess, you are still the biggest female Heart Throb. Maybe we should hook up again.” He winked at her.

“You two hooked up?” Mal asked.

“Actually I hooked up with both of them.” Harry said smugly. “I also heard they hooked up with each other. Maybe that’s why I won.”

“Ok Harry you’ve made your point.” Jay said ushering him out.

“See can’t keep his hands off me.”

“Get out.” Jay said giving him one last push before shutting the door. “Ok so how about we have a competition to see-“

“No!” Carlos and Mal shouted at the same time. “No more competitions!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is subject to change. I feel like I rushed it a little bit too much and was a bit too indecisive on how I really wanted it to end. I feel like the gap between me starting this story and me finishing it was so big that I kind of lost the feel of the story whilst writing the ending.


End file.
